Rage and Grace
by Ed the Undead
Summary: Years after the events of breaking Dawn only two shifters are left, Leah and Embry, Embry has been waiting a long time for Leah but Leah is oblivious... Sometimes risks are worth taking... M for Lemons/Smut
1. Chapter I: Rage and Grace

**Rage and Grace: Chapter I: Rage and Grace**

* * *

_**She wakes up  
Rage and grace  
Pulling me closer  
Pushing away  
And me the sharpest thorn on Your vine  
Twisting and turning were all Intertwined**_

_**Broken wing**_  
_**Empty glass**_  
_**Words that scream and bounce Right back**_  
_**She says, "You know, we'd all like to rearrange"**_

* * *

_It would be funny if it wasn't so horrible. I've stood by as a good friend for all these years while she kept making mistakes with all the 'bad boys.'_

_ I suppose I should apologize for not being an ass hole. I suppose I could make up for the fact that I am polite. I suppose I could be sorry that I don't want to hurt her. But I'm not. _

_ There are plenty of people out there that want to get in line to hurt her... and after every time I'll pick up the pieces and put her back together. I never understood guys treating girls like shit and they stick around. I never understood how someone could say you're ugly and you let them. Shouldn't you leave them for that? No... I guess I'm just a good guy... and from what I've heard good guys finish last. Well truthfully I am a good guy... but that doesn't mean I lack a dark side. Everyone has that dark side they hide from other people... whether it be addiction, or they hide the good part of them hoping no one will see it. Everyone has something to hide. And my something to hide is how much I need her. I am a patient man... and I can wait... but how long does one need to wait before they miss there chance?_

_ Maybe I don't want to be hurt by my last remaining friend. My best friend moved to parts unknown with his young girlfriend years ago... he's set up to knock her up and start a family. Part of me is disgusted by the whole situation, the other part is envious, imprinting.. the idea that you see someone, and the rest of your life is decided. Wouldn't that be a pleasant idea? Knowing that you'd never have the real fear of falling out of love. Maybe then they'd never break your heart. Maybe I'm just too jaded to see the difference between love and destiny._

_ I've watched dirt-bag after sleazeball come in to her life. She rejected some but let others in. each one of them were friendly enough when they started but I knew they were all wrong for her. Or did I know? Did I just want them to all be wrong for her? Every time it happened it broke my heart a little. And I'd be lying if I said every time she came to me crying over the last asshole that I felt a bit better. Maybe that's my sin for hoping my best friends relationships all fail. I get to comfort the most gorgeous person I've ever known and at the end of the night she'll smile with tears in her eyes and say "I'm so glad we're just friends..." I smile back and say nothing. She doesn't need a boyfriend right now... she needs a best friend. I keep telling myself. And I'll be that friend until she meets the next douche bag._

_ Why the hell can't she see it? I'm right here standing in front of her! She never asked for forgiveness for pointing out that I was a bastard but I forgave her anyway. What the hell do I have to do?_

_ Maybe it's my fault for not taking initiative. Maybe I should try one of those god awful pick up lines. 'hey those pants look skin tight, how do you in to those?' Believe me I'm a red blooded man. I want her in ways she'd never know. Nah that one is pretty bad. Hmmm maybe a different one. 'Want to have pizza and a fuck? Or don't you like Pizza?' Nah that one is too presumptuous. I guess that's just something I'm not comfortable doing._

_ Where do I even start? 'Hey yeah it's nice to hear from you, ya want to come over for some hot meaningless sex?' No... that won't work she means too much to me still. She means so much more to me than that. Is that all she wants? Is that why she'll never see me?_

_ Well whatever the reason I'm too tired of waiting on the sidelines hoping for a miracle. Carpe Diem, Seize the carp, and all that bullshit. I should have done this years ago but I was too afraid to lose my best friend, but if I don't I'll lose her eventually. To alcoholism, drug addiction, an abusive boyfriend, or death. I can't keep waiting._

I slowly open my eyes and throw on some jeans ignoring my morning hard on. _Every... fucking... morning... _I made my way through the house. I'd long since moved out of my mom's house after opening up a music store in forks. After the Volturi left I started playing piano. It was the only thing I could do to calm me down. It seemed almost unnatural how much playing the piano calmed me.

After Jacob and the Cullens left I started playing drums. I still live in a small town so I had to buy an electric drum set. After Sam quit phasing I picked up the bass guitar. By the time Jared and Paul stopped phasing I had taught myself guitar. And by the time Seth, Brady, Collin stopped phasing I had opened up my music store. One of the pluses of remaining a phasing wolf was I didn't need a whole lot of sleep... so I started recording songs and putting them online, making a little bit of money doing that also. That left us as the last two wolfs. We were charged with protecting the rez... or at least that's what we kept saying. We were young and free of aging, and we'd stay that way until we found a reason to stop.

I wasn't rich, I got by and enjoyed life for the most part. I had one high school student from the rez who worked the store with me. After all... someone else might notice the strange things... like how much I ate, or how little I aged.

It was about that time. I sighed throwing on a Breaking Benjamin shirt. I looked down realizing I was still hard. I stopped myself and looked at my cell phone as if realizing I might be late would make me any less horny. _My God I just want to take Leah by the hips and... That's not helping... _I thought angrily. My phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hey Leah, I was just thinking about you." _How badly I want to... Not helping. _I thought staring down at the tent in my pants.

"Really? Ahh you're so nice Embry." _Yeah I'd like to be nice to you in a different way. Stop it! Damn it I hate being this horny._

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to do something soon." _I would like to do a lot of things to you... I mean with you. _I breathed in and out slowly forcing myself to clean my head out.

"Yeah of course, what are you doing this friday?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm going out with Jay." _That lucky bastard... _I thought of her current boyfriend.

"How about Thursday night?" I resigned myself to realizing it was the best I was going to get.

"Yeah sure."

"Cool I'll be over at the apartment at seven We'll figure out what we can do together from there."

"I look forward to it." I said before hanging up the phone. I sighed heavily. I looked down at the tent in my pants. _Now what are we going to do about you?_

* * *

**Hey folks, this is my first chapter I've written of a smut fic before so I'm not really sure how I'm doing. Please leave your comments. I've written some sex scenes in the past and have been told I'm really good at them but I'm working on the build up right now. So please give me any suggestions or reviews you have thanks. _~Wolves on Parade/Ed the Undead_**


	2. Chapter II: Welcome Home

**Rage and Grace: Chapter II: Welcome Home**

* * *

_**I tried so long to tell myself you're gone**_  
_**But though you're still with me I've been alone all along**_

* * *

"Hey Jason, you sure you got the close up of the store?" I asked at the door. He rolled his eyes at me and nodded.

"Get some!" he yelled. I smirked at him as he started to laugh.

"Yeah why did I think telling you about tonight was a good idea?"

"Who else are you going to tell?" He was right of course, this senior in high school was my only friend I didn't want to bed. _You know how wrong that sounds? _I tried not to think of our age difference since I'd stopped aging so long ago. _Yeah aren't you supposed to be mature and shit? Tell that to my raging hormones._

"I guess you're right but..."

"I know I know... if I tell anyone I'm fired." I smiled and he returned it. He was a pretty good kid, he wouldn't tell anyone besides I was probably the 'cool' boss compared to the jobs his friends had.

I made my way to my 1988 Acura. It was a manual that sounded like it was going to explode at any moment, especially when it got past sixty miles per hour, but I never needed to go any faster than that so it was fine enough for me. Jacob offered to buy me a car before he left feeling guilty for leaving but I said I'm much rather have him visit then buy me a car... _I could never take it either... I've got to have standards._

Once I was home I took a cold shower trying to calm my raging hormones but it never worked... not for a lack of trying though. After the cold shower I pulled on boxers then slipped on some jeans and a white undershirt. Over that I work my button up blue shirt with a black design on the side. I put sprayed axe on me and started to look through the dvd collection to what we'd watch. I smiled thinking about it. _Still rocking dvds and not blue rays? _It was the way I was, maybe it was why I still could put money away in a bank every week, I didn't need the best of everything. I got my TV from the Cullens when they moved which looked out of place next to the rest of my modest collection of items. In a cabinet under the hanging flat screen was an XboX 360 with ten or twelve games in the cabinet. My phone started ringing. I looked down at it then picked it up.

"What's up Jason, need me back there already?" I chided.

"Nah, just thought I'd tell you that the order for Pearl Trapset just arrived."

"Yeah, so set it up." I said.

"Come on man, you know me I'm not a drum guy... I'm more of a 'pick up the ladies with my acoustic skills.'" He said. I laughed but it was close enough to the truth.

"Alright, just move the set in to the storage I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"You mean if you make it in... I mean you don't know what might happen tonight."

"Yeah... obviously... you just called to give me that jab didn't you?"

"Sorry Boss, I'll try harder next time."

"You'd better, see you after school tomorrow." I laughed and hung up the phone. _I wonder if I'll have any time to work on my drum set tomorrow? _I thought. I'd spent the week making a drum set by hand when no one was in the store. I had steady hands so carving the wood wasn't that difficult. I knew I was never going to make big money making my own drums but if I wasn't doing anything else. _And it's easier to toy around with that than making a piano. _I thought humorously to myself.

I heard a car approaching from a distance and smiled. I looked out of the window and my smile disappeared. It was Jay's car.

The ass hole was child of a rich family in Seattle, and as such he had a corvette he liked to show off. He fancied himself some kind of MMA fighter even though I didn't think he ever got in to a real fight. He got up out of the car wearing a Tapout shirt. His hat to the side and his pants baggy. _Everything about this guy says douce bag. _

Leah stepped out of the car and they walked up to the door. He pulled her back to him and kissed her and then felt her ass. She slapped his hand and giggled.

"Hey I'm going to use the bathroom real quick." she said with a smile to her boy toy. And ran inside. He had a grin on his face I wanted to wipe off more than anything. His eyes turned to me.

"Aight, let's get a couple things straight between us. I don't care if you have your little girls night here but if ya even think about touching my girl I'll bitch slap you so hard." Jay said trying to sound tough. I just shook my head at him.

"I know you want her, but you ain't gonna have her that bitch is mine, she's only wetting my whistle not yours." I was extremely disgusted with what he said out loud. This guy thought he was real tough.

"Jay, whatever your last name is... I don't give a shit about you I know more about Leah than you'll ever know." I said trying to keep my composure.

"Aight, but do you know what her pussy tastes like ya fag? Didn't think so... so have your little gay night out and she'll come back to me and I'll have her screaming my name, aight? Fucking fag." he said walking away. I clenched my fist. _Don't do it Embry, he's not worth it... You can't abuse your power on him. _He left and I let him go... I breathed in and out. Leah came out of the bathroom and gave me a hug.

"Oh did Jay leave without saying goodbye?" she asked seeing his car was gone.

"Yeah I guess." _yeah I guess he's a dirt bag that doesn't care enough to say goodbye._

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Leah.

"I don't know watch a movie? What haven't I seen?"

"Have you seen Real Steel?" I asked. She shook her head. _I'd like to show you my... wow Embry... that was bad, even for you. _I smiled a bit.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." I looked over her. She was wearing tight jeans and a shirt that didn't cover midriff. _God I want to run my fingers along there... maybe lick her until she moans. _I stopped myself. Breathed out and grabbed the dvd and threw it in. I jumped on my ridiculously comfortable couch as Leah had dubbed it. I got it at an auction for all of five bucks and loved it. I had the remote in hand and was getting through to the main menu while she causally walked in to my kitchen and threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"You just walk in and throw some food in?"

"You wanna fight about it?" she asked with a beautiful mischievous smile. _Yes, oh hell yes I want to..._

"Nah." I said resisting my urge. It was how it always went. Every time we watched a movie she'd make some of my food of some kind and we'd have a little argument neither of us cared about. She came and sat down after making to bags, one for each of us. She sat on the other side of the couch but her feet were touching my legs. Something that wasn't at all lost on me. We watched the movie together, by the time it was over she was leaning on me, something else that wasn't lost on me.

"You tired?" I asked her. She nodded sleepily. _Damn she's even sexy when she's half asleep and hair all messed up. This isn't right how after all these years she still has this affect on you._

"I can give you a ride home." _Yeah I'd... no... just stop..._

"No I like the jog home..."

"If you say so..." I said she gave me a hug goodbye and walked out at the door.

"This was a lot of fun Embry..." She smiled and walked away. I sat back down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I heard a knock on the door. It swung open. There was Leah.

"Embry..." she said faintly. I got up and walked to her.

"Embry... I want you." she said as she slipped her hand under my shirt. She rubbed my abs then slid her fingers on the inside of my jeans. Her fingers gently played with skin, touching me under my jeans still playing just above my dick. Her fingers retreated and unbuttoned then unzipped my jeans as she dropped to her knees. I felt a weird feeling in my shoulder but ignored it as she smiled that mischievous smile looking up at me.

Then I opened my eyes. I looked down again seeing a hard on. I looked over at the clock. _Three in the morning, screwed up neck and shoulders and blue balls... great._

I pulled off my shirt and walked in to my room. _No way I'm falling back asleep now. _I thought as I hung my button down shirt. I removed my under shirt and threw it on my bed then stepped out of my jeans and slipped on some mesh shorts. _Running why? This early in the morning is the only time I can get away with running at full speed in human form._

I locked my front door before grabbing my keys and cell phone. I started to to jog until I could see I was far enough away from civilization to really let myself go. I started to sprint pushing my self more out of sexual frustration than the want to run fast. I didn't have any place in mind to I just kept running. After running for nearly a half hour as fast as I could I realized I wasn't so far away from my music store. I slowed down to a jog and stretched out as I made my way to the store. I unlocked the front door and walked in. _four A.M? Sounds like a good time to record. _

I realized belatedly I didn't have any extra clothes that weren't for sale in the store. I set up the camera and started with my sound headphones. I amped and turned the metronome on and started playing a riff. I continued playing the riff and the rest of the song, nailing the guitar solo. Next I ran the other guitar track playing it back against itself and playing along with it. To get them match up I had to play the other part a couple times because there was a section during the guitar solo I rushed slightly. After I got them together I matched them both and played them back while I played the bass part. That was the easiest track to add. I finished that track and smiled as I watched me head bang in the first three video clips. I sat down at the drum set my mouth nearly watering in anticipation. I had to replay it four times because I rushed it too much, which was fine by me because I enjoyed playing drums the most out of all my instruments. After I got that together the last part would both be the trickiest and the easiest.

I wasn't a great singer and I had been taking voice lessons because I wanted to get better but I listened to the track and belted out the lyrics of my anger song.

"You could've been all I wanted  
But you weren't honest  
Now get in the ground  
You choked off the surest of favors  
But if you really loved me  
You would've endured my world

Well if you're just as I presumed  
A whore in sheep's clothing  
Fucking up all I do  
And if so here we stop  
Then never again  
Will you see this in your life

Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs

You stormed off to scar the armada  
Like Jesus played martyr,  
I'll drill through your hands  
The stone for the curse you have blamed me  
With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep  
But if you could just write me out  
To neverless wonder... happy will I become  
Be true that this is no option,  
So with sin I condemn you  
Demon play, demon out!

Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs

One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl...  
I'd do anything for you  
One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl...  
Before I hope you die."

I finished the song and made my way over to the camera. I stopped the camera. It was a pretty dark song but I was pretty sexually frustrated right now. I was about to start editing when I heard a knock on the door. I looked down at my clock. _6:13 who is here at six thirteen, we don't open for another six hours._

I stepped through thinking about grabbing a shirt but seeing that we weren't open for another six hours they could at least forgive me for not having a shirt on. I looked through the window and it was Leah.

"Hey Leah, what's up."

"I just saw the light on and... Why don't you have a shirt on."

"Long story."

"You got a girl stashed back there you look like you've been sweating."

"I went for a run before I came here." she was checking me out. I smiled. _At least phasing is good for something..._

"So what are you doing here at six in the morning?" she asked me.

"Oh I'm just doing some recording I couldn't sleep."

"Without a shirt on?"

"I guess."

"I'm sure all the ladies on online are going to love it." _Why you like what you see? Want to wait for me to clean up? Or better yet, want to clean up with me? _I smiled back at her a little more confident.

"So do you need anything?"

"No... just stopped in to say hi, it was good seeing you."

"It was good seeing you again, bye Leah." _It was good seeing you again Leah, while you're here do you want to go back to my sound proof room and have sex? I could bend you over an amp and make you moan my name._

"Embry...? do you want to say something?" _Yes._

"No. I'll see you again soon." I noticed something different. She looked at me differently without my shirt on. It was only slightly different but definitely enough for me to notice, I'd known her too long to ignore it... and now I knew there was something there.

* * *

**Hmm I think I need to work on my relentless cliff hangers. Thanks for reading, remember to review. ~Ed the Undead/Wolves on Parade**


	3. Chapter III: Tighten Up

**Rage and Grace Chapter III: Tighten up**

* * *

**_Don't want to reach for me do you?  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away  
And now there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under water  
I  
Do_**

* * *

I woke up awkwardly. _Another day another hard on. _I pulled on some mesh shorts and grabbed a pair of jeans and a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt and followed it putting it in to a back pack. Earlier this week I went for a half hour sprint and and the next morning I was sore... since that happened I'd wanted to go running again. It was a good way to get my morning frustration cleared. I was burrowing some weights from the Blacks until I could buy some of my own for bench press and curling. I had nothing else to do and it helped me put my mind at ease. I actually loved the feeling of pain in the morning... physical pain meant I was doing it right. I rolled my shoulders back. Besides I could write this off as a business expense right? _In my pursuit of protecting the rez I needed to get in to better shape so I could protect the rez through blah blah blah blah blah, legal crap, blah blah. Yep, definitely a tax write off._

I didn't have a good place to store it but there was a clearing in the deep woods that I started making my own personal playground. I tied some tarp over the top so it wouldn't get rained on. The closest bike trail was over three miles away so I would never get disturbed. It's where I stored my work out supplies I owned, compared to the workout supplies that weren't mine, those were clogging up my home. I woke up very sore so I didn't work out this morning, this morning I'd go straight to the music store. I climbed in my old but reliable acura and made my way down the road. I was still pissed off at Jay but I could never tell Leah that. _Of course you can you just don't want her picking him over you. I'm no body's doormat. _It was moments like this I wished I had a heavy bag, just something I could beat up. I guess in that regard I wasn't so different from Leah, I had a hell of a temper but no one ever saw it. Why? Because I learned long ago losing your temper is a great way to get in to trouble, whereas Leah let's her anger fly I've taught myself patience.

I unlocked the door to my store. I smiled at the thought. _MY store. _I was very proud of that fact. _11:30 plenty of time to open the store. _I did a quick walk through making sure everything was where I left it. And it was a good thing I owned the store because I'd pop in at just about any time to record, or play any instrument except drum set because the electric was the only one I could play at my place. After a quick walk through I went to my messages.

Leah was right when she said the ladies would love it. I had recorded before and some messages had been how hot I looked, some about my musical skills, and requests. I recorded without my shirt on once and now all I heard was how hot my chest was. Or how "lickable" my abs were. I looked down at my stomach for a moment. _Lickable? Really?_

I read them all but stopped on one in particular.

_"I really enjoyed your last video. I'm currently looking for a guitar. I know delivery doesn't usually come in the deal but I live in Seattle and I'm looking for Gibson Les Paul Custom. Inclosed is the link to the one in your shop that I want. I know it's a thousand dollar guitar. If you could delivery it __to me personally I'll pay you 1,500 dollars on the spot. My contact info is below."_

I reread the message a couple times. Then dialed the number.

"Hello? Cindy Johnson?" I asked awkwardly.

"Hello... who am I speaking with?" she asked politely.

"Umm I'm Wolfmusic7 online."

"That's nice... but since you know my name I think it's only fair that I know yours."

"Ah.. Okay. My name is Embry Call." I said giving out a bit more information that I wanted."

"So it really is you huh?" she asked. _Of course she could figure out my name it's on the Wolf's Music website._

"So do I hear you right you want me to mail the guitar to you?"

"No... I'd like you to drive it up, I'd like to meet you." she said nearly giggling.

"And you're going to pay all that money to see me?" I couldn't believe I was saying it.

"That's the idea." I could hear her smiling.

"I'm sending you a picture of me so you know who you're looking for." she said coyly.

"Oh okay..."

"When can come out to Seattle?" I looked at the calendar. It was Saturday. Leah would be busy with Jay on Saturday night like they always were. I'd posted the video of me playing just over a week ago and now I was doing deliveries. _Am I expected not to wear my shirt during the delivery... I'll just assume it's okay that I do wear one._

"I guess I'm not doing anything tonight, I can bring it by after the store closes."

"Oh can you?" she said giddy.

"Yeah... can you have the money ready by then?"

"Yeah that won't be a problem."

"Is this a good number to reach you at?"

"Yes... is this your Cell?" she asked.

"No this is store line."

"Oh." she said sounding disappointed.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." I said. As the front door opened.

"I can't wait." she said. I looked up as I hung up the phone.

"See you tonight? Oh does Embry have a date?" Leah teased. She usually stopped by on Saturday. I smiled.

"Nah, I'm just doing a delivery to Seattle of one of my guitars."

"Ohh a personal delivery? Is she hot?" Leah asked snickering. I shrugged hoping she was feeling slightly jealous.

"I don't know yet... you can come take a look." I said seeing I received her message. Leah placed her hand on the counter and jumped over it landing less than a foot away from me. I turned and looked at the computer and opened the e-mail.

Before I even looked at the picture I stared at Leah. Her face scrunched up in such a manner that I knew immediately that Cindy was hot. I turned and looked at her and wasn't disappointed. She had long blond hair that curled slightly, she was wearing a tight black tank top that showed off her very nice small but very visible breasts on her slender frame. She wore short shorts that left little to the imagination. _Yeah she's hot. _

"So you're driving up to see that bimbo?"

"Hey now Leah, that's not very nice, she could just be worried about making the trip out to Forks, you know... new to driving around town."

"Ahuh... I believe that." I was getting quickly frustrated.

"And if she is? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because..." she said pouting. _Because I'm supposed to be your toy to fuck around with?_

"Can you give me one compelling reason not to go there? I'm making well over five hundred dollars for a glorified delivery job?" she pouted.

"Because... She just wants you for... your body."

"And if she does? So what?" I was waiting for her to try and say she didn't want me to do it but she understood exactly what she would be saying. I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to say _'you're still going out with the douchebag aren't you?' _but I didn't. She walked out in a huff. I was angry but all the same I stared at her ass as she left. _That... I... want._

I sighed heavily as I turned all the lights on in the store and unlocked the door. I walked straight in to the recording room. I had a store wide buzz when the door was open so I could record even when the store was open. I started on the keyboard, I played the part and had it recorded before anyone came in. They wanted a Mic stand so I helped them and finished the drum, guitar, and bass track before another customer came in. He was just looking around but I helped him before finishing my track on the microphone.

"I wanted love, I needed love,_  
_Most of all, most of all_  
_Someone said true love was dead_  
_And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall_  
_For you_  
_Oh, what can I do? Yeah

Take my badge but my heart remains_  
_Lovin' you, baby child_  
_Tighten up on your reins_  
_You're runnin' wild, runnin' wild_  
_It's true

Sick for days,_  
_So many ways_  
_I'm achin' now,_  
_I'm achin' now_  
_It's times like these I need relief_  
_Please show me how,_  
_Oh show me how_  
_To get right,_  
_Yes outta sight

When I was young and moving fast_  
_Nothing slowed me down,_  
_Oh slowed me down_  
_Now I let the others pass_  
_I've come around,_  
_Oh come around_  
_'Cause I've found

Living just to keep going_  
_Going just to be sane_  
_All the while live knowing_  
_Such a shameI don't need to get steady_  
_I know just how I feel_  
_Telling you to be ready_  
_My dear_"_

Between the customers and editing the video I wasn't finished until Jason came in from school. He came grinning from ear to ear.

"So... any marriage proposals for your shirtless "Welcome Home?" He smiled at me.

"You know considering that that song is pretty dark and about how horrible a relationship went wrong... you'd think they wouldn't be attracted." I mused.

"Yeah they'll probably just want to fuck you... what a horrible predicament."

"Hey! Watch your language! Let's be professional and shit." He smiled back at me. I loved Jason like the little brother I never had. I knew I could trust him.

"Nah man, just go for it, you gotta get some... Bro code demands it."

"Bro code?" I asked amused.

"Don't even 'axe' me about the bro code, you know it..."

"Right the Bro Code..." I replied.

"Man you know the unwritten laws of being a bro. I gotta help you get some, You don't even need to 'axe' for help I got your back man. It's my duty as your bro." I tried to stay serious but I started to laugh. _I love this kid._

"So later tonight?"

"Don't worry about it man... you know." he said looking at me.

"Yeah... don't even 'axe' you..."

"That's right, don't even 'axe' me. I got your back bro. I'm THERE. You need a guy to talk you up for a lady? That's me. You need someone to play interference? That's me. You need some guy to score the girls hot younger sister, that's me. You don't even need to 'axe' just say. "we going" and we're gone." He said.

"You know you sound ridiculous right?" He smiled big at me.

"Don't question my brohood." he looked at me seriously.

"Oh I'm not... I'm not."

"We gotta stick together. The ladies always stick together, so we as bros must stick together to further the bro movement."

"I didn't know you were so serious about this." I said snickering.

"Don't even 'axe' me!" He said again, this time I was laughing outright.

"alright alright! But I'm going to have to 'axe' you to catalogue some of our backstock."

"Okay boss." he said walking to in to back room. I sighed and laughed again. _Just gotta wait for tonight... then we'll see what comes of it all._

* * *

**How is everyone doing? I'm doing pretty aight. I've finally got the direction I want to go with this story and with Cindy so now that I've figured this all our (in 3 days from my original idea for this story mind you) I'm going forward with it. I just posted the first chapter (when I finished this) and there is some good response. Speed of update is directly proportionate to reviews, so if you enjoy it, review... ~Ed the Undead/Wolfs on Parade.**


	4. Chapter IV: Bring me to Life

**Rage and Grace: Chapter IV: Bring me to life**

* * *

_**I got a**_  
_**Heart full of pain, head full of stress**_  
_**Handful of anger, held in my chest**_  
_**And everything's left is a waste of time**_  
_**I hate my rhymes**_  
_**(But hate everyone else's more)**_

* * *

I was more than just slightly nervous. On my way out of town I threw on my gray Joe Satriani shirt threw on my 'cool' jeans and threw on some body spray before I left in my reliable Acura Integra LS. I was blue and rusty but I'd put a CD player in. Yep, I Still rock a CD player. I was planning on getting an Mp3 player next month if sales were good but until then I listened to my Satriani strictly on CD. I was listening to Satch because it helped keep me calm. Many of his songs were comforting. I managed to make better time than I expected so I called ahead.

"Hello? Embry?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, hi ms. Johnson... I've arrived early... do you want me to come in?"

"Please call me Cindy, and yes it's fine, I'll buzz you in, my room is 809." _809 _I repeated to myself.

"I look forward to meeting you." she said with a giggle.

"Okay, see you soon." I walked to the door guitar in hand and was buzzed in. I took the elevator up eight floors quickly realizing how nice this place was. _This place probably costs a month as much as everything I own. _I walked up to her door even more nervous than I walked in the door. _Look at this place. I don't have the money to walk in here. _I breathed in and our slowly before making my way to the door stopping. Part of me wanted to make a run for the door and leave. I stood in front of that door for what seemed like eternity, but it was really only twenty seconds before forcing myself to knock. The door opened a couple seconds later. _My God she's even hotter than her picture._

She was wearing a black sundress with heels and. I tried not to stare but failed. She seemed entertained by that.

"Wow... you're bigger than I imagined." she said with a smirk."

"You're hotter than I imagined." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked smiling. She knew exactly what I said.

"Nothing..." I said.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. I nodded. Trying to be polite... it was my greatest fault it seemed I was polite to a fault, it's why I sometimes believe I haven't fucked Leah.

"I would love to thank you." I said politely.

"Would you like anything?" she asked reaching in to the fridge.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Thank you very much, but I'm fine." I said. I put the guitar down on the ground still not assuming to sit. She turned back to me with a glass of water I assumed in her hand. She looked me over and laughed.

"You don't have to be stiff... I'm not going to attack you, make yourself comfortable." I smiled and nodded but didn't move.

"Wow... it's hard to believe you're the same person as in the video. You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to bite... unless you're in to that kind of thing." _Am I sweating? _I asked myself. Cindy Sighed.

"So, do you want to fuck or not?" she asked as plain as is if I wanted anything.

"You're very... hot... but umm.."

"You're taken?" she asked sadly.

"No... I'm not... I'm just... it's... complicated."

"How?" she asked as she sat down on a chair at the table. She pointed to the chair across from her. I sat down.

"Well I'll start to explain... I'm not really experienced... I've had a crush on this same girl for a very long time..." _Much longer than you know._

"And well... we're really close friends but I'm too afraid to lose it... but she keeps dating dirt bags... and I don't know what to do. Let me be straight, Cindy you're gorgeous... but... I don't want to hurt you... and I don't want to get hurt either."

"No one needs to get hurt, we can just fuck." _how great does that sound? _I thought to myself.

"I'm afraid I won't meet your hopes and desires... I'm a virgin... Hell I've never even kissed a girl." I answered truthfully.

"We can change that." she added.

"I'd much rather get to know you." I answered truthfully. I wasn't comfortable with her.

"Okay... it's a start. Well I'm from Wyoming originally. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a Doctor... so as you can guess I have a bit of money... but I paid for everything here with my own cash... I'm a model." _You sure look like it._

"Right... and I don't know too many people in Seattle since I just moved here so I was hoping to take up Guitar... I was in choir in High school and I wanted to start playing, I was kind of hoping you could help me... and I think I can help you."

"How?" I asked honestly.

"Does Leah know you're here?" She asked. I thought it was an odd question.

"Well yeah." I answered not knowing where these questions were going.

"How did she react to that?"

"When she saw your picture she got really mad and when I told her I was delivering the guitar she stormed out angrily." I said kind of sad.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Perfect how? She's mad at me."

"No... she's jealous... I'm going to help you get her."

"How?" I asked interested.

"I'm going to teach you a couple things... how to dance... how to talk to her... and how to make her want you... but first." she said before I saw movement on the other side of the table. Then I felt her bare foot on the inside of my left calf. The only reason I didn't get up right away is I wanted to know how she was going to help me get Leah.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Most guys I know would be across the table by now... anyway... She is going to want you... but you can't just let her have you... you have to be able to resist her." she said as her foot slid up to my knee.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if she flirts with you and you give in right away she'll know she has you... and she can go out with Jay and keep you on a leash." her foot slid up my thigh.

"So resist her... that shouldn't be so hard, right? Do we have to do this?" I asked starting to sweat. Her toes slid between my legs touching my dick immediately making me hard.

"I can see it will take many sessions."

"I don't think so... I'm strong." I said still unsure. Cindy rolled her eyes and pushed her chair back and walked around the table to me.

"You don't stand a chance against her." she said before sitting across my lap.

"This is all it'd take and you'd be putty in her hands... if you want her you need to be able to resist her. You can barely resist me right now, and you haven't wanted to jump my bones for a long time." _She's right. _I realized.

"So what do you propose?" I asked.

"Simple..." she said sliding a leg on either side of me so she was facing me sitting on my lap. She leaned in and breathed gently in to my ear.

"You give me music lessons... and I play with you..."

"Play with me?" I asked. She laughed quietly and kissed right under my ear. Then softly bit my ear.

"Yes..." she whispered running her fingers down my neck carefully. I quickly realized I was extremely hard and she was sitting right on top of my cock. She slid off my lap to a chair next to me. I realized my face was on fire. She kept talking to in my ear.

"Now... do you want my help?" she asked kissing my ear and under my jaw. Her fingers sliding across my shoulders.

"Yes." I nearly moaned. She almost stopped immediately.

"No... the answer is no... you need to remain in control." she said slightly disappointed. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not your fault... You just don't know... it seems we'll need some time to work on this." she said grinning devilishly. Her fingers slid under my shirt as she traced my abs with her finger nails. She started to make circles around my chest with her hand while her other hand played with my hair.

"Now there is an obvious problem here that must be resolved." _What could possibly be wrong? Damn it there is always something. _Her eye line moved down to my tented pants. It was actually painful by now.

"It looks like something I need to take care of." She said devilishly. Her hand slid down my stomach and over my pants to the tent in my jeans. She touched it gently at first then started rubbing it through my pants. Her fingers grazed my balls and I stopped myself from making a noise of approval. Cindy must of sensed it because she was smiling.

"Good you're learning. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. She reached in them playing with me over my boxers. _Damn it why did I wear boxers? _I thought. She pulled forcefully and my pants were now around my ankles leaving my tented boxers the only thing between her hand and my cock.

"You're big... but not too big... oh your tool is going to be so nice to play with." she said as if talking to herself.

"I can't wait to get my lips around that big cock of yours... but not today." she said looking me in the eye. She slipped her fingers under my waistband and flirted with my pubic hair every pass coming a bit closer to my cock. Once her hand finally enveloped my cock I couldn't resist letting a groan go. She laughed.

"Though I want you to learn to resist the compliment is very nice." she slowly slid her hand up and down my cock under my boxers. Slowly at first. But then she stopped. I'd never wanted to fuck so much in my entire life. I was nearly insane... I considered grabbing her and throwing her on the table right now and fucking her. _No... maybe she doesn't want sex... just don't. _I thought politely. Her fingers wrapped around my waistband and pulled it down until my balls and cock were hanging out.

"Embry... I want to lick you cock so much... and swallow it... I want it all I want to try and take it all in my mouth then swallow your cum... Damn I want it... but patience... patience." she said taunting me. Her small hand wrapped around my big cock and started to pump it slowly. Then her other hand moved to my balls and started to massage them... then she sped up slowly at first but As she felt me getting more anxious she started pumping faster. I'd never felt this before... and it was amazing... I was out of my mind as she kept building me up and slowing down, grinning mischievously at me.

"Have you have jerked off?" she asked me finally. I shook my head. She smiled even bigger.

"Then you're in for a hell of an experience she said before pumping me quickly... my thoughts became incoherent.

"Oh... god... Cindy..." I said before starting to buck my hips in to the air holding on to the kitchen table for dear life...

"Beg for me to let you off." She demanded. I complied more than willingly.

"God... Cindy... Finish me..." I said. She pumped hard and I nearly screamed as I felt my release. Her fingers continued moving until I pumped out all the cum I had in me. I groaned and realized my head was hanging backwards over the chair... I was short of breath... I was in the best shape of my life and I was trying to catch my breath. I looked down realizing I made a mess, on her table and over my exposed stomach. She leaned down and licked my abs clean of my own cum and wiped it off the table before walking over to wash her hands... _My God... _ I heard water running but my eyes were closed and my hands over my face.

"That... w...was... a... ha...mazing" I breathed heavily. I said turning to her. She had a huge smile on.

"That was nothing... You should see me without my clothes on." she teased.

"Oh god I want to...and I want to..." I said before realizing I was talking out loud. She turned around and leaned against the counter smiling.

"Want to what?" I blushed.

"Come on, I just jerked you off and licked your cum off your abs, tell me." I blushed more as she explained.

"I... I want... to... to... to... fuck you..." She smiled.

"You're cute... make no mistake... It'll happen eventually... and by the time it does you'll be making me cry... but not today... not even soon... You've got a lot to learn." she said smiling as she tossed a dish rag in a laundry basket. My mind was still blown. I was still trying to regain my bearings...

"Did that really just happen." She was grinning.

"Yeah that just happened." I was still short of breath.

"So... are you going to put it back in your pants or just let it hang out there." She asked me laughing. I blushed and pulled my pants back up. She smiled at me again.

"Yep I think this is the beginning of a mutually beneficial arrangement."

* * *

**So there you go. I hope you enjoyed it, as always please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading ~Ed the Undead/Wolves on Parade.**


	5. Chapter V: Somebody I Used to Know

**Rage and Grace: Chapter V: Somebody I used to know**

* * *

**_Go home  
Get stoned  
We could end up making love instead of misery  
Go home  
Get stoned  
cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_**

* * *

I still couldn't believe what happened. She seemed to causal, so sure that everything was going to be fine so I believed her. I felt guilty. _Why because you got something Leah has probably been giving her douchebag boyfriend for weeks? Maybe months. _The thought erased any guilt that may have lingered replacing it with pain and anger. I tried to hide it but it was always there simmering. _Damn it why am I not good enough for you? Don't think like that Embry, nothing good can come from it. _I made my way over to the studio drum set and started to drum... soft as first but my anger started to take over and I played quicker, almost violently, loudly. I heard the door buzz, looked up and realized it was Leah and continued drumming. _Hard to get and all that. _So I started showing off instead of dropping everything for her the instant she walked in. I tried not to let my anger show because while hard to get was important, so was not being an ass hole. I couldn't act indignant.

She opened the door. I nodded acknowledging her. I played a bit more then stopped. I lifted up my shirt to wipe off my shirt knowing Leah could obviously see my stomach she nearly drooled over before.

"What's up Leah?" I said climbing out from behind the drum set. She was dressed to kill. And if I hadn't been explicitly told she'd do something like this I would have been surprised and drooling myself. Leah seemed slightly disheartened. _She looks like she's worried I'm not interested._

"You look good, you doing something today?" I asked causally. She smiled big a beautiful smile.

"No just running errands. Speaking of errands how did your trip to Seattle go?" I smiled as Cindy explained. I had to play coy... not tell her anything concrete.

"Oh it went well." I said grinning. _If you only knew how well._

"The way you're grinning you'd think you'd got some." _closer than you think. _I heard the door open I looked up and I almost lost it right there. _Cindy... why... are... you... here? Holy crap this couldn't get worse._

Leah didn't even turn to face her. Why would she? She had no clue who it was.

"Hey Embry! I thought I'd come by to take you up on that offer to record." Leah turned and I saw her stop instantly and her whole body tense up. It would have been funny if I wasn't horrified.

"Oh Hi, I'm Cindy Johnson, what's your name?" She said sweetly to Leah extending her hand. Leah took it and shook it stiffly.

"You're from Seattle? Don't you have a job or something that you can't just make a trip to the middle of fucking no where?" She said angrily. Cindy seemed oblivious to Leah's lack of tact or common courtesy

"Oh I do, I'm a model, it's a slow time in the year so I only have one or two photo shoots a week." She answered.

"Yeah right." Leah said rolling her eyes. Cindy seemed to float across the music store to the front desk where a magazine was. She flipped through the pages then turned it so Leah could see. _Yep that's definitely her. _Leah turned and started to walk out.

"Whatever, I gotta head out." Leah said angrily walking out. I instinctively took a step after her but Cindy put an arm on my shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't..."

"She's really angry." I said.

"Are you okay with her sleeping with that dirt bag?" my body unnaturally clenched.

"I didn't think so... now we need to record a song otherwise she'll know we're making it up."

"Why didn't you just say you were my girlfriend?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No... it's too fast... There needs to be build up... otherwise she might get suspicious."

"You're kinda scary..." I said. She laughed evilly.

"Pick a song that I can sing." I shrugged.

"Fine I'll pick one... how about 'Somebody I used to know?" she asked I shrugged.

"Alright, but I'm making it a rock cover."

"And how do you plan to do that?" I plugged in my bass amp and took the bass line and kicked it. Adding fills and after finishing and turning off the camera.

"You have no idea how hot it is watching you like this." I both grinned and blushed at the same time.

"You know you completely slaughtered the time signature right?" She asked. I nodded.

"The song is way to slow to rock it effectively." I explained. I threw on my headphones and grabbed an electric guitar I played the part with the bass part. Next I played the drum track with the guitar and bass part blaring through my head phones. While I was editing the drum track in I heard the buzz of the door opening. _Jason... I suppose I should introduce Cindy to him. _We walked out to greet Jason.

"Hey Jason." He did a double take on Cindy.

"This is Cindy, the person we talked about from Seattle." she politely extended her hand to shake his.

"You didn't need any help? Come on I'm your Bro, and you didn't even axe me!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"Axe you?" Cindy asked me.

"Ask..."

"I mean, I thought we were bros." He said disappointed.

"We are bros!" I defended. _Did I just say that out loud._

"Come on man. You went out broing without your designated bro! That's dangerous shit." By now Cindy had just stopped asking and started laughing.

"I'm fine, see?"

"It's dangerous to go out without a bro! I even axed you if you needed my help but no! You didn't think it'd be something." He said frustrated.

"Well I couldn't hardly bring you along you were closing up the store."

"No, You don't realize the sheer size of this Catasbrophe ."

"Catasbrophe?" Cindy finally asked. _If she didn't I would._

"A catastrophe of Broing." Jason said as if he was explaining something everyone should understand.

"Besides wasn't your target someone slightly more... Leah-like?" Cindy snickered.

"Very subtle." I said.

"That was Leah before I came in right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ahh good I had the right effect. And you're right she really is hot."

"You meant to do that to her?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep!"

"She might have ripped you in half!" I said worried about Cindy.

"Nah you would have protected me."

"Cindy and Leah wrestling? Yes please." Jason said. _How crude... but true._

"Hey umm... Jason can you watch the shop while we finish up in here?" I asked.

"Okay, but if I see white stuff on the drum set I'm quitting."_ Any other job he'd be fired on the spot for that remark. _I thought as I repressed a smile.

"Come on Jason, let's be a bit more professional then that." I said.

"So You're not going to do Cindy in the sound proof room?" he asked. _I'd be lying if I said the idea didn't cross my mind. _I walked away without answering.

"Bro up! Don't make a mess in there!" He called as I held the door open for Cindy. _Ever the gentlemen. _I leaned in stared at her ass as she walked by. _Well not the perfect Gentleman._

"So... you just going to do me right on the ground?" she asked causally looking over her shoulder. I shrugged.

"The idea has it's merits." I said still staring at her ass.

"Good... you're more confident... let's get this recording going." she said grabbing a microphone after adjusting the sound and turning on the camera I put my headphones on and gave Cindy a pair as well. I nodded with the music and started recording.

"Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
I told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh

But you didn't have cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
and that feels so rough

(oh)

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect you records  
And then change your number (oh)  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody that I used to know  
Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)  
That I used to know  
Somebody that I used to know  
Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)  
That I used to know

I used to know  
That I used to know  
I used to know  
Somebody" I smiled at her and turned off the camera. I can't believe we nailed it in one take.

"Wow... you're amazing." I said in awe of her voice. She blushed looking at me.

"Thanks Embry, but you really recording a good drum, bass, and guitar track." she gushed. I smiled back at her.

"So you're saying my singing sucks?" I teased. She approached me.

"Oh it was pretty good too... but your drumming is so good... it kinda makes me hot." she said grinning at me up close.

"Oh really?" I said not backing down.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" I asked.

"Yeah I think it's time we have a little 'study session.'" she said smiling sweetly.

"I suppose I can have Jason watch the store for a while." I said as she wrapped me in a sensual hug. I walked out of the studio and she released me before Jason could see it. The plan was to make Leah jealous without actually telling her what was going on. And that might mean keeping Jason in the dark.

"Hey Jason, can you hold down the store, I'm going to show Cindy my place." I asked. He gave me a look that made me laugh.

"Come on man, we're bros, you don't even need to axe." I nodded leading Cindy out of the store. Once we were outside I realized I ran to work and didn't drive.

"Oh... umm... I just realized I jogged to work today... can I get a ride in your car?" I asked. She tossed the keys at me. I caught them.

"You can drive mine." I looked at her bright yellow 2010 Chevy Camaro. I didn't even move an inch. _That care probably cost more than my store._

"Come on Embry, you're not going to hurt it, and I don't know my way around this place." _she's right... but it's a fucking Camaro. _

"Come on Embry... you got to get used to it now... I mean how are you going to drive one once you've made your first million off your music?" I laughed at that very idea. I had a responsibility to the rez, so even if I did make it big I couldn't leave for too long until someone else replaced me. I climbed in since I had no desire to argue with her and gently started the car. It roared instead of putted like my Acura. _I hope this isn't considered cheating on my Acura... that's my baby... the only girl whose been good to me all these years._

"Wow you drive like my grandma." Cindy teased as I drove the speed limit and stopped in front of my place.

"Well... this is it, this is my house." it was a modest house. I'd done all the work on it myself or with a little help from the pack

"Wow... I'm surprised you own your own place, you're how old again?" she asked. I shrugged. _What would sound normal?_

"Twenty three... but I never ended up going to college so I've been working on owning a business for a while now." _That sounds reasonable right?_

"Oh, Well I'm twenty four" she explained. I made my way in leading her to a relatively clean living room.

"Oh? You don't want me in your bed room?" she snickered.

"I wasn't planning on company and my room is a mess." I admitted.

"Well now it's time for your first practice..."

"Practice?" I asked. She nodded.

"Pretty simple... you need to give me an orgasm... but I might not be particularly cooperative... you have to make me want it." she said crossing her arms. She had a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh... so any time now?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Whatever... I don't care." she said smirking. _It's on. _Her arms were crossed over her chest lifting her already perky boobs. I forced myself to calm down. I tried to hug her but she didn't really respond to it.

"Oh I see how it is." I stepped around her and ran my warm fingers over he nearly naked shoulders under the two thin spaghetti straps. Her arms released from her crossed position as I started gently massaging her shoulders, all that wasn't covered by the shirt. She sat down at the couch so I could rub her back better. I made small circles, then larger circles across her back slowly. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and kissed her shoulder as I hugged her to me before going back to rubbing her back. She then laid down on the couch. My fingers gently slid under her shirt and tickled her back as I gently ran them over her bare back under her shirt. I stopped and slid my fingers out going back to rubbing her back over the shirt for a while.

"Oh nice move Call... nice move." she said before reaching down with both her hands and pulling her top easily off. My mouth was nearly watering looking at her beautiful back. My hands slid up and down her back in much of the same manner that it was before but now it was even warmer. I brought my face down to her back and blew gentle warm air on her back causing her to shudder. Then I kissed her her back up her spine, skipping her bra that still was on but I wouldn't make a problem of it. I wanted her to beg me to fuck her. I wanted her to beg me... I was tired of being pathetic I wanted to be the one with the power once. I planted gentle kisses up and down her back and my hand 'accidently' rubbed her ass through her jeans. She moaned a little so I moved my massage down to her very nice ass. My fingers kneaded it every once and a while my fingers slipped gently under her ass and between her cheeks, then I'd stop and continue on her ass until she finally turned over impatiently and pulled me to her kissing me on the lips. It was amazing her tongue immediately took control of mine and I stifled a groan of my own but I stopped her and continued to tease her from this side. The view in front of me was until any I'd seen and that was before she pulled off her tight daisy dukes leaving her in a simple white thong that matched her bra.

My fingers ran up the insides of her thighs She moaned as my fingers slid gently across her warmth between her legs not touching her. She was making inaudible sounds and she was wiggling against me. My warm fingers slid up her legs and down to her ankles, then my lips gently touched the inside of her knee I gently kissed up her thighs on the inside until I could feel the warmth between her legs easily.

"God Damn it Embry, if you ignore my pussy for one more moment I swear I'll kill you." she groaned. I smiled up at her and crawled up her body until we were face to face. She tried to attack me but I backed away every time.

"Beg." I taunted her. She stayed proud for about three seconds before throwing herself at me.

"Okay you win Embry, put something in me!" she nearly screamed. I slipped my hand over her wet thong as she attacked my lips she grabbed my hand and forced it in to her pussy. It was hot and I started attacking it with my middle finger. She bit her lip to stifle a moaning. Her arms pulling me tightly against her. I didn't fight it. I could feel her getting closer and closer.

"Oh god Embry!" she moaned as I forced my finger further in to her hot and wet pussy. I smiled as I slipped my index finger in her with my middle finger. Her eyes widened as she threw her head back throwing her beautiful blonde hair everywhere as he moaned time after time. Her body was tensing and her finger nails were deep in to my shirt covered back. _I wonder if she's drawing blood... I like this shirt._

I could see her eyes water as her body went tense and she moved erratically breathing unsteadily. She took a couple minutes to calm down. I smiled down at her triumphantly.

"So... was that good?" I said cockily.

"Not bad." She said as if rationing her compliments.

"That's not what you said a minute ago... I believe your exact words were 'oh god Embry' now I'm to take that as a 'not bad?"

"Don't get cocky kid." she teased as she looked for her shorts. She put them on then grabbed me by a fist full of my shirt and pulled herself to me kissing gently then possessively attacking my lips then my touch eliciting a groan from me.

"You have much to learn my patawan."

* * *

**Hey I know it's been a couple weeks since I updated... if you want me to continue to update review. Ed the Undead/Wolves on parade**


End file.
